Noche de Pasion I
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Una semana restante para acabar cpon la universidad en una noche Misaki podra revelar secretos y lograr su objetivo.  Reto impuiesto por Izumi-chan


**Reto impuesto por Izumi terminado un triple shot de las tres parejas de Junjou Romantica es AU esta es referente a Misaki y Akihiko bueno inicio**

**Advertencia: Lemmon**

**Se podría llamar Noche de Pasión I o Noche de Pasión Romantica**

Un día como cualquier otro yo Misaki Takahashi me aliste con lo primero que encontré en mi armario luego de bajar las extensas escaleras e iniciar a preparar el almuerzo de ese día el dueño de aquel inmenso departamento en el cual me estoy alojando hizo su primera aparición abrazándome por la espalda

-Usagi-san te eh dicho que dejes de asustarme de esa manera-proteste

-pero Misaki es tan lindo cuando está preparando el desayuno-dijo con esa áspera y ronca voz que lo distingue de los demás haciendo que los pensamientos coherentes me abandonen y me den ganas de besarle mientras lo aprisiono en alguna pared, ante aquellos perturbadores pensamientos meso mi cabeza intentando alejarlos de mi mente mientras aquel agradable cosquilleo recorre todo mi cuerpo "pasar mucho tiempo con este viejo pervertido hace que te conviertas en uno como el"-Misaki que te paso te quedaste pensando mucho que acaso fue en mi-pregunto el ególatra

-claro que no en que rayos piensas pervertido yo nunca pensaría demasiado en ti Baka-le dije a mi pareja esta me soltó y fue a sentarse pude notar instantáneamente el enojo y decepción de este al parecer le afecta todo lo que yo diga suspire resignado acercándome lentamente a él y al llegar me incline solo un poco-Akihiko-es se sorprende ante aquel nombramiento ya que nunca suelo llamarle por su nombre y sin dejarlo que me diga nada lo beso de una manera muy torpe, a pesar de llevar ya algunos años de conocernos y de hacer esto aún no soy bueno en besar él se sorprende pero me besa de una manera más apasionada y acercándome más a el yo no dejo que me controle porque si lo permito el terminara haciendo cualquier cosa y no llegare temprano a la universidad nos separamos por falta de aire-Baka-digo y me alejo para terminar el desayuno y al finalizar este lo sirvo y me siento en la silla más cercana a Usagi-san

-Itadakimasu-digo llevándome mi primer bocado a la boca, miro de reojo a Usagi-san y él también se encuentra comiendo muy tranquilamente sonrió como niñita de secundaria enamorada y vuelvo a menear mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en mi pareja

-Misaki-pronuncia mirándome fijamente

-hmm-expreso mientras sigo comiendo de manera simultanea

-¿solo falta una semana para que concluyas con tus clases?-pregunto

-si ya lo sabes para que preguntas-digo sin mirarle

-entonces te iras con Takahiro-pregunto Usagi triste

-solo tengo pocas opciones 1.-decirle la verdad a nii-chan de nosotros, 2.- irme con el y regresar al cumplir la mayoría de edad o 3.- hacer la voluntad de nii-chan-digo "la verdad con la primera no me separarían de Usagi bueno eso dependería de la reacción de nii-chan con la segunda seria irme con nii-chan y regresar en unos cuantos meses y en la tercera seria el adiós definitivo pero si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Usagi-san la tercera sería la mejor opción pero ahora que nuestra relación es confirmada y que mis sentimientos son claros no puedo simplemente separarme de Usagi-san por lo menos no ahora-esta es la última semanada de clases y es el momento de decidir-dije a lo que él puso una cara muy seria-tranquilo Usagi-san recuerda lo que dijiste-sonreí

-nunca permitiré que alejen a Misaki de mi lado ni siquiera se lo permitiré a Takahiro no lo are-repitió aquellas líneas que una vez me dijo que me inundan de felicidad-Misaki te amo-dijo eso me hizo ponerme completamente rojo

-Baka cállate-grito mientras me levanto y camino hacia la puerto para marcharme a la universidad avergonzado

Llegue apenas a la universidad después de una larga caminata de 20 minutos sin prestar atención a nada ya que me encontraba muy sumido en mis pensamientos

-Misaki-llamo Sumi-sempai

-ah sempai como esta-pregunto de forma instantánea

-yo tendría que hacer esa pregunta al final si te decidiste a hacer "eso"-pregunto sempai

-si hoy lo hare y también le diré todo-digo apenado

-suerte Misaki-dijo sempai mientras me sonreía

Las clases se me hicieron demasiado rápidas cuando menos pensaba ya me encontraba en el descanso sin apetito y masajeándome con Usagi-san

Misaki quieres que vaya a por ti a la universidad a la salida

Pregunto a lo que yo conteste

No es necesario hoy pasare por unas compras así que me iré caminando pero por favor encuéntrame a las 4:00 en la florería xxxxxx. (Me refiero a la florería en la cual Nowaki trabaja de la cual desconozco el nombre)

Respondí rápidamente esperando una respuesta rápida de parte de Usagi-san

Esta bien

Fue su corta respuesta las siguientes horas se me pasaron volando al finalizar rechace la invitación de Sempai porque estaba decidido a hacer aquello que tenía en mente y como predije termine las compras 15 minutos antes llegue a la florería con 5 minutos sobrándome entre y en esta se encontraba aquel joven de alto

-disculpa me darías otra vez rosas-pedí amablemente

-las de siempre-pregunto amable sonriéndome

-si por favor-dije en eso de la parte de atrás salió una persona mayor más chica que ese joven pude reconocer a esa persona

-Nowaki gracias por prestarme el baño-dijo aquel que en la universidad era conocido como el Demonio Kamijou

-no es gran cosa Hiro-san-dijo amable ese joven sonriéndole a lo que por primera vez vi a mi sensei sonrojarse solo por una sonrisa de un hombre

-ah quien es el niño-pregunto el sensei no me sorprende que no me conozca ya que yo no tomo clase con el pero quería estar seguro de que fuera el Demonio Kamijou aunque me molesto que me dijera niño

-es un cliente frecuente de la florería-dijo el otro joven

-este usted enseña literatura en la universidad M no-pregunte a lo que él me miro sorprendido

-cómo es que lo sabes-pregunto

-es que lo veo a menudo en ella y cuando pregunte en ella por usted me dijeron que era el profesor de literatura también conocido como el Demonio Kamijou por si forma de atacar a los alumnos con todo lo que encuentra-dije apenado

-si ese soy yo-dijo

-eres un alumno de Hiro-san-pregunto

-no solo lo eh visto en los descansos y en la entrada-digo apenado

-aun así mucho gusto soy Nowaki Kusama-dijo sonriendo

-mucho gusto yo soy-dije pero una voz no me dejo continuar

-Misaki-escuche la voz de Usagi-san

-Usagi-san-dije sonriendo

-aquí estabas-dijo y luego miro a los demás presentes-Hiroki-dijo mirando a mi sensei

-hola Akihiko-dijo serio

-tu eres el que siempre esta con Hiroki no es cierto-dijo mirando a Nowaki este asintió alegre-mucho gusto al parecer yo soy el único que no conoce su nombre-dijo Usagi-san

-lo lamento soy Nowaki Kusama-se volvió a presentar

-Akihiko de donde conoces a ese chico-dijo mirándome el sensei

-es el hermano de Takahiro-dijo normal "yo no sabía que esta persona conociera a mi hermano"

-y dime se lo dijiste alguna vez-pregunto

-eso ya paso Hiroki ahora lo único que me interesa es Misaki-dijo mientras me atraía a el

-entonces las rosas que siempre compras son para Usami-san-pregunto el otro joven yo solo me sonroje de sobre manera asintiendo como tonto-por cierto toma-dijo entregándomelas

-gracias-dije

-bueno Hiroki Nowaki otro día hablaremos Misaki y yo nos tenemos que irnos-dijo salimos subimos al deportivo rojo y fuimos directo a casa hablamos de cualquier cosas que cruzara por nuestra mente pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo conocía a sensei Usagi-san

-etto Usagi-san de donde conociste a Kamijou-sensei y por qué hablan como si se conocieran de años-pregunte

-porque es mi otro de mis amigos a él lo conocí cuando tenía 10 años vivíamos uno enfrente de otro nos hicimos amigos él fue el que me impulso a ser escritor de echo a veces antes de que vivieras con migo iba a su departamento para escapar de Aikawa y también a que leyera mis novelas y me dijera como estaban y también-paro lo mire de reojo y pude notar como si le doliera continuar con su relato

-así está bien si no puedes seguir déjalo así Usagi-san-dije y en eso llegamos a casa bajamos y nos dirigimos al departamento

Paso rápido el tiempo y al ver al reloj avanzar me sentía más ansioso y apenado cuando fue la hora de la cena y terminamos le pedí a Usagi-san que me esperara en su cuarto él lo hizo me miraba algo extrañado ya me sentía muy apenado fui a su habitación él se encontraba recostado leyendo un libro me acerque a intentando ser sigiloso para que no hubiera sospechas

Llegue hasta el me inquine y sin siquiera llamarlo el miro hacia mí y yo acorte la distancia y lo bese él no se sorprendió continuo con mi beso yo me posicione arriba de él y lo fui recostando mientras él se sorprendía por mis acciones me dirigí a su cuello el cual bese lambí y mordí a pesar de mi vergüenza fui desabotonando lentamente los botones de su camisa mientras yo iba descendiendo lentamente por su pecho lambiendo y besando todo a mi paso lambí su cuello su pecho sus pezones mientras escuchaba unos cuantos suspiros de él no sabía si era por la excitación o por la sorpresa termine de explorar su pecho pero no me conforme y desabroche el botón de su pantalón y con mis dientes baje la cremallera sin evitar rozar mi nariz contra sus bóxer los cuales ocultaban a su pene así que sobre la tela comencé a lamber y tocar escuchando más suspiros y lo que parecían ser pequeños gemidos de su boca así que me decidí y quite los bóxer y deje que su aprisionado pene saliera me avergoncé al ver lo que era capaz de hacerle a Usagi-san pero no me detuve volví a tocar el erecto pene de Usagi y luego empecé a lamber lentamente luego de eso introduje todo el pene de Usagi en mi boca y comencé a mover mi cabeza de forma lenta chupando todo el pene mientras el con su fría mano me rogaba por mas y su boca escapaban más gemidos y le di más empecé a moverme más rápido y seguí cada vez me movía más rápido cuando él me lo pedía hasta que por primera vez lo vi estremecerse y el simplemente se corrió pero me quite pero eso no impidió que el semen callera a mi cara y boca el cual trague y la verdad no sabía nada mal Usagi-san tenia sudor en su cuerpo saliva y semen tome un poco de semen de mis manos el cual lambí y volví a besar a Usagi haciendo que el probara su propio semen el cambio posiciones y comenzó con mi cuello haciendo que desde el principio yo dejara salir gemidos de placer me quito la camisa ágilmente y labio beso mordió mis ya erectos pezones haciéndome gemir por el placer que sentía su lengua me recorrió por todos lados para luego quitar mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer dejando mi erecto pene fuera el cual se dispuso a lamber chupar y besar el a diferencia mía se tragó todo mi semen igualmente me beso y pude notar rastro de mi semen tabaco y alcohol en su boca y no me desagrado sabía muy bien esa combinación pero prefería mas el sabor de Usagi-san que el mío luego de tantos besos el llevo dos intrusos a mi trasero donde me penetro y lo hizo hasta que se cansó y cuando los saco yo proteste pero no duro mucho ya que luego me metió su grande miembro con el cual una vez me despojo de mi virginidad y a pesar de que digan ya me han metido muchas veces el pene de Usagi aún me duele un poco pero me excita de sobre manera su toque después de tiempo en el cual el me envistió penetrándome cada vez más fuerte según salía y entraba ambos llegamos al éxtasis de placer donde yo me corrí en su pecho y él se corrió dentro mío no sin antes gemir fuertemente el nombre del otro.

-Usagi-san te amo y pienso que cuando mi hermano venga a lo de la graduación hay que decirle lo nuestro e impedir a toda costa que nos separen-dije con la respiración agitada

-si-dijo sonriéndome y pude notar un brillo que nunca vi que emanaba de sus ojos y el roce de sus manos era muy cálido por que será.

**Pensé que moriría antes de acabarla uff sí que me quede traumada lo sé no soy buena haciendo lemmons pero lo intente**

**Aquí los nombres de los onne-shot de las otras parejas**

**Hiroki y Nowaki:**

**Noche de Pasión II**

**Shinobu y Miyagi:**

**Noche de Pasión III**

**Se despide Alice-chan**


End file.
